Qui est-ce ?
by Froshe
Summary: Tout ceci n'est pour vous qu'un jeu. Pour eux c'est infiniment plus, des choses qu'ils n'ont jamais eu le courage d'avouer. Mais vous, cher lecteurs, vous devez simplement jouer. Qui cela concerne-t-il ? Plus important. Qui est-ce ?
1. Hiver

_Printemps : La vie est un couloir aux mille tournants._

Tes mains façonnaient la matière avec patience, presque avec tendresse. Non. Pas presque. Tu le fais vraiment avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Tout tes sentiments que tu voulais faire passer, tu les mettais dans ta création. Tu le sentais, tu ne ferais jamais rien d'aussi beau. Tout ton talent, tous les mots que tu n'avais pu dire, tu les transmettais à ta façon. Tu essayais de prouver que tu n'étais pas rien, que tu le faisais pour lui. Tu n'avais jamais su le lui montrer ton amour. Mais pouvait-on appeler ce sentiment amour ? Celui qui vous prenait au ventre, celui qui te faisais rêver, qui te retournait à l'endroit puis à l'envers sans jamais s'arrêter. Ce que tu ressentais.

La nuit tombait doucement derrière la fenêtre. C'était la fin de l'été. Et tu espérais, la fin de ces non-dits. Quitte à ce qu'il soit dégoûté, quitte à ce qu'il demande à ne plus jamais te voir, tu savais qu'il serait impressionné. Tu savais que malgré-lui il y repenserait. Regarderait ta création. Ton art. Ferait courir ses mains le long de sa structure de bois et d'argile. Tu avais tenu à intégrer son matériau favori dans ton chef-d'oeuvre, afin de lui faire plaisir.

Lui faire plaisir...

Toi qui n'avait jamais rien tenté dans ce sens. Qui se bornait à lui adresser un respect égal entre artistes, bien que ton point de vue différait du sien. Quel imbécile... Sa vision de l'art était erronée. Tss... Comment pouvait-on le juger d'une telle façon ? Mais rien n'était pire qu'Hidan. Le religieux prônait l'art du massacre, prétendant avec amusement que celui-ci était d'une immortalité éphémère. Pourquoi penser au Jashiniste ? Ses pensées auraient mieux due être consacrée à _lui._

Les larmes coulaient doucement le long de tes joues. Tu te remémorais tous ces moments passés, ces moments si court d'une vie. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si courte, si fastidieuse ? Tu te rappelais d'une phrase qu'il avait sorti un jour dans un élan de philosophie.

" La vie est comme un couloir aux milles tournants. Chaque épreuve t'apporte un nouveau virage dans ta vie, lui redonnant goût, te faisant vivre comme jamais. Alors profite... Profite."

Comme il avait raison... Tu avais hâte de te présenter devant lui avec ton paquet cadeau dans les mains. Tes pensées qui te maintenaient terre à terre te juraient qu'il n'y toucherait jamais, qu'il ne déballerait même pas le cadeau. Sans même lui jeter un regard, le présent aurait disparu. Mais tu n'en voulais pas de ces pensées rationnelles. Tu voulais juste y croire... y croire.

Un microscopique sourire orna tes lèvres, chose n'étant plus arrivée depuis si longtemps. Depuis ce jour... Rien ne servait d'y penser, non non, cela ne mènerait à rien. Se concentrer sur sa création. Voilà qui était plus important.

Les larmes continuaient à se déverser sur ta peau pâle. Les gouttes de l'âme, comme les appelait-il. Comme les appelle-t-il. Tu souriais. Tu te rappelles de ce moment n'est-ce pas ? Ces instant où vous échangiez encore des sourires. De vagues phrases, mais qui te réchauffaient, qui te réchauffent le coeur. Tu poses une main dessus. Le contact sur ta peau te tire une grimace. Ces malformations... Tu te rappelles de sa peau à lui, étrangement douce. Ton coeur est froid, glacé. Inhumain. Tu sais pourquoi. Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Tu essaye de continuer à malaxer cet argile. Qui n'est plus rien pour toi, si ce n'est pour te faire te souvenir de votre dispute. Tu délaisses cette matière pour effleurer la surface dure du bois. Ce qui t'arrache une nouvelle grimace.

Tout te le rappelle. Tu espères que cette offre te pardonnera à ses yeux.

" TU NE COMPRENDRAS JAMAIS RIEN A CE QUE PEUT SYMBOLISER L'ART HM !

\- Comment puis-je juger ce qui n'est rien à mes yeux, si ce n'est que défaut ?

\- Juger ce qui n'est rien... Apprendras-tu un jour à respecter le travail des autres hm ?"

Un ricanement amer avait envahi la pièce. A côté, les autres membres ne pipaient pas mot, habitués à ce genre de scènes entre eux deux. Ces scènes qui te déchiraient le coeur, qui te le brisaient, qui te l'arrachaient de la poitrine pour mieux le piétiner.

Ton coeur bat si vite. Des promesses et des promesses qui s'échangent silencieusement. Et qui ne sont pas respectées, évidemment. Tu t'acharnes sur la pièce de bois, taillant, sculptant sans t'arrêter.

Tu en as besoin. Tu sais que cette création sera ta dernière. La plus belle de toutes, le Chef-d'Oeuvre ultime. Comme la marionnette du Kazekage, comme le C4. Mais encore mieux. En une beauté fulgurante. Transcendante et éternelle.

Tu ne te souvenais pas de l'avoir vu dans un autre moment que fascinant. Une étoile... Un ange déchu, descendu sur Terre. Tu savais qu'il avait toujours été là pour toi, bien qu'il te le montrait d'une façon étrange. Il avait été là lorsque dans un moment de solitude, tu avais échappé à ce monde, à ces criminels que tu appréciais pourtant, à n'importe quel être vivant sauf lui. Les larmes avaient dévalées tes joues, comme maintenant, et tu les avais cachées. Tu avais tenté du moins car il s'était installé à tes côtés, étrangement silencieux. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et pourtant, il t'avait rassuré et réconforté comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait avant lui. Qui l'aurait fait de toute manière ?

Tu as l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Tu prends ta tête entre tes mains, laissant un fin sourire briser cette carapace de tristesse quand tu entends Kakuzu hurler sur son partenaire. Quand ton oreille descelle le son des baisers entre Konan et le leader. Quand tu sais qu'en bas Itachi et Kisame sont confortablement installés dans la salle commune, l'un lisant un livre et l'autre fixant le premier tâchant d'être discret. Mais toi tu n'en as plus de coéquipier. Il est parti, te laissant seul, sa voix claironnant encore les mots précédant son départ.

"Tu sais que toi et moi on ne s'entendra..."

Tu n'avais pas compris la fin de sa phrase, et tu ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Sa présence s'était estompée avant même que tu n'en ais pris conscience.

Tu entends une porte claquer. Des cris. Tu ne sais plus si c'est tiré de ton inconscient ou du duo des Zombies qui s'énervent, une fois de plus. De toute façon, tu les retrouveras, un sourire aux lèvres, une cuillère ou n'importe quelle chose enfoncée dans la tête de l'argenté, et de nouvelles cicatrices sur le brun. Et toi, toi, tu regrettes. Tu aimerais être eux.

Tu es amoureux.

 _L'été : Peut-être que nos cerveaux sont entrés en contact ?_

Les heures ont passées, lentement, mais sûrement. Lesquelles ont laissées place aux jours, aux semaines. Tu avances dans ton travail, tu sais que tu as encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir le juger terminé. Tes pensées sont entièrement dirigées vers lui. Tu fermes légèrement les yeux, tu veux t'imprégner de son odeur. Tu es resté exprès dans son ancien atelier, voulant lui ressembler. Mais tu sais que tu n'y arriveras jamais, tout simplement parce que tu es toi, parce que tu n'es pas lui. Parce que tu n'aurais jamais pu aimer quelqu'un comme toi. Ton caractère, le sien... Ils étaient si différent, si entre-croisés, si radieux mélangés, que tu en as la nausée.

Nostalgie.

La partie rêveuse de ton esprit s'imagine sa réaction lorsque tu lui présenteras ton présent. Un éclat dans ses yeux si beaux, un sourire, une étreinte peut-être.

La partie terre à terre te rappelle qu'il ne pourra jamais l'accepter. Que son visage en face de toi ne cillera pas d'un pouce.

Mais tu n'en as rien à faire de cette mauvaise partie. Tu veux te complaire dans tes rêves, tu veux pouvoir le serrer dans tes bras. Lui murmurer que tu l'aimes, que toi et lui ne feront plus jamais qu'un.

Mauvaise réponse. Voilà tes pensées plongées dans le vide, à la recherche du moindre souvenir de sa part avant qu'il ne parte. Il en vient un. Un qui te fait sourire, qui te ferait presque rire, s'il n'y avait pas ce trou dans ton coeur.

" Vous êtes l'un en face de l'autre, le même sourire inscrit sur le visage. Vous aviez décidé de faire les fous, vous aviez décidé de quitter ces manières sérieuses pour le temps d'une soirée.

O-Bon. La fête des morts.

Le temps d'un soir, se déguiser, se mettre dans la peau d'un autre. Faute d'idées vous aviez décidé, sans même se concerter, sans même avoir été mis au courant par l'autre, comble de l'ironie, de se changer en l'autre. Il était devenu toi. Tu étais devenu lui. Vous ne faisiez réellement plus qu'un. Une seule unité, mais deux âmes ; deux coeurs qui battent à l'unisson. Battaient.

L'un cachant ses mains dans ses poches et sa chevelure blonde sous une perruque, manipulant des pantins de bois toutes les secondes.

L'autre dessinant sur les dites mains, portant également une perruque, blonde celle-ci, et le visage ainsi que les mains couverts d'argiles.

Tu te rappelles encore de l'éclat de rire qu'avaient poussés Kisame et Hidan, tirant une grimace amusée à Kakuzu et à l'impassible Itachi. Konan et Pain vous avaient imités, se dardant l'un et l'autre d'un sourire. Mais dans votre cas, c'était un sourire complice. Une complicité rare, dure à établir. Mais qui t'avait fait avoir des papillons dans le ventre, te donnant l'étrange mais agréable impression d'avoir avalé des chenilles dans la matinée.

" - Alors, ton imagination n'opère plus à ce point que tu viens m'emprunter mes idées hm ?

La phrase avait été demandée sur un ton amusé, moqueur. Non agacé ou encore énervé, mais simplement joueur.

\- Il faut croire que nous avons simplement eu la même idée. Peut-être nos cerveaux sont-ils entrés en contact ? Entre artistes on ne sait jamais...

La plaisanterie avait été lancée sur la même intonation, aucunement contrarié non plus.

Tu t'en souviens bien sûr... La soirée avait été fantastique. Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'en voyant l'ensemble des personnes présente, que tu t'étais dit, qu'en dépit de leur étrangeté, elles remplaçaient la famille que tu n'avais jamais eues. Le saké avait délié les langues, faisant naître des paris tous aussi douteux les uns que les autres. Mais tu t'en moquais. Tu t'en moquais car il était à tes côtés, car vous étiez assis dehors en regardant le feu d'artifice.

\- L'art est décidément une explosion hm danna ? avait demandé le blond.

Danna... Ce mot restera à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire. Ou peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu l'oublies ? Mais tu ne veux pas. Oh non. Pourtant, tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix.

Un acquiescement amusé provenant du roux, n'ayant pas le courage de contredire son interlocuteur."

Et penché sur ton art, penché sur ce qui, tu n'en doutes pas, fera son bonheur, tu y repenses. Tu dois te sortir ces images de la tête. C'est du passé... Et le passé est derrière soi. Tourne la page t'étais-tu maintes fois ordonné. Tu le sais que tu feras une fois le cadeau offert. Tu te l'es juré cette fois-ci. Tu es obligé de respecter ton engagement. Pour lui. Ce n'est plus pour toi.

Tu le fais pour lui. Parce que tu ne veux pas le décevoir.

Parce qu'une dernière fois au moins, tu veux lui faire plaisir. Puis tu partiras. Triste, tu n'en doutes pas, mais le coeur léger. Pourtant tu n'es jamais allé le voir, pas une seule fois depuis son départ. Mais là, tu en as envie, tu veux lui offrir cet ultime création.

Tu veux lui dire les mots qui n'ont jamais franchi tes lèvres.

 _L'automne : C'est ta famille, pour aujourd'hui et demain à jamais._

Les semaines puis les mois qui passent n'ébranlent en aucune façon ta détermination. Tu mèneras ce projet à bien. C'est plus qu'une conviction, c'est de l'assurance.

Tu ne sais plus combien de temps cela fait que tu n'as,pas véritablement mangé, que tu n'as pas dormi. Ton excitation est à son apogée, tu sais que tu auras bientôt fini. Il ne manque que quelques modifications.

Tu ressens une fierté incommensurable envers ce que tu as fait, ce que tes mains ont créées. On appelle ça un artiste, et c'est comme ça que tu te sent, comme un créateur. Quelques coups résonnent sur la porte te dérangeant dans ton interminable travail, dans ton art suprême. Oui... C'est comme ça que tu le ressens : Un Art suprême. Le mélange de la destruction et de l'immortalité aboutit à l'Art. Avec un grand A, avec toutes les émotions que l'on peut être capable de faire ressentir. Tu te souviens des doigts qui courent le long de ta porte et tu lâches un "Entre" en murmurant.

La porte s'ouvre en grand, laissant apparaître l'ange de la mort, la maîtresse des Origamis, Konan. Elle vient souvent te voir, peut-être parce qu'elle t'apprécie ? Non. Sûrement pas, ça doit être pour lui. Ou pour ta création ? Tu n'en sais rien, et tu ne veux pas savoir. Elle apporte un vent de douceur qui te le rappelle et qui rafraîchit l'atelier. Ce doit être pour ça que tu l'aimes bien, que tu tolères sa présence ici.

\- Tu devrais te reposer... Tu as tous le temps qu'il te faut devant toi pour terminer. Fais attention à toi, murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire rempli d'un mélange de compréhension, de pitié et peut-être aussi de tendresse.

Mais tu ne fais pas attention. Tu te concentres uniquement sur le fait qu'elle comprenne, car tu as besoin qu'on te soutiennes.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de... Le reste de ta phrase se perd. Tu sais ce que tu veux, les autres ne sont pas obligés de savoir. Tu peux tout garder pour toi, tu l'as déjà fait.

\- S'il te plait, me supplie-t-elle avec lenteur. Descend au moins quelques minutes, tu ne perdras pas de temps... rajoute-t-elle dans l'espoir de me convaincre. Espoir qu'elle juge vain elle-même.

Cependant cette fois, tu te laisses tenter. Tu veux voir les autres ne serait-ce qu'un moment, pour juger comment ils vivent. Comment il s'en sont remis aussi. Tu veux les regarder... C'est ta famille. C'était ta famille, et ça le restera, pour aujourd'hui et pour demain.

Tu acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et te lèves lentement pour la suivre. Tu vacilles un peu sur tes jambes, cela fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas levé de cette chaise. Kisame te montait tes repas, se sentant coupable. C'est lui qui n'a pas su le retenir, qui l'a laissé partir devant ses yeux. Et les tiens. Tu lui as pardonné pourtant, mais il se sent toujours redevable envers toi.

Tu t'avances prudemment vers la porte, avec ton coeur qui tambourine dans ton torse. Tu n'es pas sorti depuis au moins un bon mois. Si ce n'est plus. C'est pour ça que tu veux les revoir.

Konan te tiens le bras tandis que tu descendes les escaliers avec effort. Tu t'en veux d'être si faible. Tu sais que tu as énormément maigri, mais tu t'en moque. Tu n'as de pensées et d'actions qu'envers lui et ton oeuvre. Ce sont les seules choses qui méritent ton attention. Tout en descendant, tu te demandes comment tu as fait pour accorder si peu d'importance à ce que tu devenais. Un zombie.

Tu mériterais presque d'être accepté dans le duo Kakuzu/Hidan.

Un zombie, un immortel et un centenaire aux cinq coeurs. Quel trio d'enfer... Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il ne pouvait plus l'être. Pas quand son coeur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été saisi et déchiré. Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée en se fustigeant d'être devenu si fleur bleue.

Tu te retrouves quelques instants plus tard assis autour de la grande table. Les autres mangent, discutent, mais toi tu ne peux pas. Ta gorge est si serrée que tu ne peux rien avaler. Tu appréhendes tellement ce moment... Vos retrouvailles. La rencontre de toi et de lui, une nouvelle fois. Dans une nouvelle version. La voix dans ton crâne te susurre que ce n'est pas pareil, que ce ne sera pas comparable. Tu l'ignores, tu te noies dans ta folie.

\- T.. Tu vas bien ?

La voix du célèbre Uchiwa te sors de tes pensées. Tu souris amèrement en te disant que le jour où tu le vois bégayer c'est sans lui. C'était une sorte de jeu entre vous, le premier qui surprendrait Mister Perfection à faire une erreur. Et quand ça arrive, il n'est pas là.

Tu te concentres de nouveau sur la voix d'Itachi, cherchant une réponse passable.

\- Mmh, finis-tu par lâcher en un souffle.

La table se fige, les conversations se stoppant brutalement. Tu lâches tes couverts brutalement et t'enfonce la tête dans les bras. Tu ne veux pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux, la compassion.

C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas supporter. Tu ne peux pas, non tu ne peux pas, être considéré comme une faible chose. Tu sais que tu l'es en ce moment, mais tu ne veux pas, non tu ne veux pas, qu'on te le rappelle. Toi qui a toujours voulu être fort, être considéré.

\- Si tu t'voyais mon vieux... Reprends-toi en main, si tu veux pas qu'un coup de vent te fasse tomber, se moque Hidan avec suffisance.

En ce moment, tu t'en fiches de ta fierté, tu la laisse tomber. Tu lèves de grands yeux vers lui, toute la reconnaissance du monde dans tes prunelles. Quelqu'un qui ne te prendra jamais en pitié, quelqu'un qui te tournera en ridicule, c'est bien le religieux. Et il ne te plonge pas vers le bas, mais te force à remonter.

Mais cette fois, tu le feras seul.

 _L'hiver : Le visage ne cilla pas une seule seconde. Et pour cause..._

Tu as enfin terminé.

Tu brûles d'impatience, mais tu trembles de frayeur. Le chaud, le froid, tout se mélange. Tu es enfiévré tandis que tu regardes les flocons tomber lentement par la fenêtre. Les montagnes se couvraient doucement de ce manteau blanc de givre et de neige. Toi-même scrute l'extérieur avec impatience. L'hiver est la meilleure saison pour le rencontrer, tu en es sûr. Voilà comment harmoniser d'autant plus ton concept de mélange entre le durable et les explosions. Tu sais que d'autres se préparent à fêter la naissance du Christ, que d'autres achètent leurs cadeaux de Noel, que l'intérieur est décoré d'un sapin. Les guirlandes, les boules, les bougies ornant fièrement leurs épines. Mais toi non. Tu sais qu'il déteste les fêtes.

Tu ne sais pas si la salle commune dispose d'un sapin. Tu n'es pas allé voir, même si tu en as étrangement envie. La curiosité ayant repris le dessus, tu te demandes si ce serait possible de passer voir. Sûrement...

Bien qu'Hidan déteste cette fête qui n'adore pas Jashin mais le Christ, bien qu'Itachi devient mélancolique et nostalgique en pensant à son frère cadet, bien que Kakuzu la juge trop chère, bien que Pain et Konan se remémorent Jiraya et leurs vieux souvenirs, bien que Zetsu ne sait même pas jusqu'à sa signification, bien qu'Orochimaru les ait quitté le soir même de la fête selon la rumeur, un sapin a toujours été planté.

Tu te plais à croire que c'est pour toi. Toi qui a toujours adoré la neige qui tombe, ouvrir les calendriers pour piocher le chocolat, l'odeur des sapins, jusqu'à même le froid, contrairement à ton ancien coéquipier.

Tu descends en silence, sur la pointe des pieds, pour aller vérifier. Un feu flamboyant mais d'une noirceur de jais brûle dans la cheminée, ce qui te fait sourire. Itachi hein ? Celui-ci confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, lève les yeux de son livre pour te fixer avec un étonnement palpable. Tu lui adresses un micro-sourire avant de lui informer que tu vas le voir. Enfin. Pour la première fois.

\- C'est pour lui c'est ça ? s'enquit-il avec un semblant de douceur. On croirait voir Itachi Uchiwa, le frère aîné de Sasuke, et non le déserteur criminel. Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? ajoute-t-il par politesse.

Tu refuses doucement. Tu lui offriras seul. Tu veux voir son visage seul. Et repartir seul.

\- Wow mec ! Putain t'es enfin sorti ! J'peux voir alors ce chef d'oeuvre ? demande Hidan en s'approchant, le contour des lèvres maquillé en brun, signe d'un délit de chocolat.

Tu lui montres avec délicatesse, tandis qu'il s'extasie comme un gosse devant son cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Tu t'es gavé mec ! C'est fabuleux ! le flatte le jashiniste, en admiration, avant de prendre un ton plus grave. Je suis sûr qu'il va... adorer.

Tu le remercie avant de faire un signe de la main discret aux autres, qui admirent aussi l'oeuvre avant de te laisser, enfin, partir.

Tes chaussures crissent sur la neige, te gelant la plante des pieds, et imprimant tes pas dans la neige molle. Tu souris, te disant que l'Art sur lequel tu as travaillé toute l'année est enfin prêt. Tu vas le voir, tu vas lui offrir, et ça te remplit d'un bonheur incommensurable, bien que cette insupportable conscience te nargue en avançant le fait que ce ne sera pas pareil.

Les flocons tombent lentement autour de toi, formant comme une aura de neige et de glace. Cela te va parfaitement, bien que tu es originaire d'un pays tout à fait différent. Tu serres la sculpture contre toi, lui prodiguant un peu de chaleur. Rien ne sert de l'empaqueter. A quoi bon ? C'est une immortalité éphémère. Il prépare mentalement les signes à faire.

Tu pousses la barrière, la neige se faisant plus forte, ressemblant à une tempête. Cela servirait tes plans, une tempête de neige... Tu avances peu à peu, un pied avant l'autre, pas à pas. Tu es enfin devant, et puis tu le vois.

Tu fixe son visage si harmonieux, si impassible en cet instant et tu baisses la tête avant de tendre ton cadeau.

Il représente ce que tu as toujours voulu lui transmettre. Un homme en argile tenant par la main un autre fait en bois. Les deux sont peints, représentant, un homme blond sur un oiseau d'argile tenant par la main un roux aux côtés d'une marionnette. Les traits sont précis, parfaits. On dirait une photo en trois dimensions. On dirait un clone. Si ce n'est que ledit clone ferait une hauteur de 50 centimètres. Les mèches rousses balayent le visage pâle du deuxième, étrangement trop réaliste. Quant au premier, sa ressemblance ne peut être jugée qu'évidente. L'oeuvre est d'un réalisme parfait. Les traits sont finement taillés.

Et tu dis ce que tu as sur le coeur.

\- Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je me suis demandé qui était cet homme étrange caché dans une marionnette. J'ai appris que tu jugeais l'art une éternelle beauté, faîte à durer dans le temps, et qui ne se brise jamais. J'ai compris que tu avais peur de la mort. Peur de disparaître. Je t'ai jugé froid, trop impassible, trop sérieux aussi. Imparfait. Puis je t'ai réellement connu. Une personne sensible, qui portait un masque en permanence, une personne adorable. J'ai appris à t'aimer. Et je ne te lâcherais jamais, plus maintenant. Même dans ces conditions, je te le promet, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Jamais, il ne se passera une seule journée sans que je pense à toi. Je suis arrogant, impulsif, colérique, du moins je l'étais. Mais tu as su trouver la véritable personne derrière, tu as su briser ma carapace, et c'est aussi pour ça que, je peux te le dire. Je t'aime hm.

Les larmes dévalèrent le long de tes joues, tandis que tu les essuyais d'une main distraite avant rester droit. Tu posa le cadeau sur le sol gelé et tourna les talons, une seule pensée en tête.

"Je suis enfin allé le voir, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais. J'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé."

Et la pierre sur laquelle il avait posé son ultime oeuvre d'art explosa d'un coup suite à un enchaînement de gestes qui détruisit intégralement l'effigie de Deidara et de son oiseau, laissant la marionnette de Sasori et Sasori lui-même intact.

\- L'art est une explosion hm... lanças-tu avant de t'éloigner, les larmes coulant toujours le long de tes pommettes.

Et si quelqu'un était revenu, si tu as tourné les talons pour revenir inspecter le reste de ton oeuvre, on aurait pu voir une sculpture de Sasori et de sa marionnette du Kazekage à côté d'une inscription sur le sol.

 _Ci-gît Sasori no Akasuna._

 _Décédé en mission avec Hoshigaki Kisame_

 _La mort est la seule chose qui soit éternelle.*_

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Reviews please :D Je sais en général je n'insiste pas autant, mais vraiment s'il vous plait, dîtes moi vos avis même négatif, car c'est mon premier Os x)

Et vous pensiez que qui parlait au début ? :D

Rendons à César ce qui est à César, j'ai emprunté à la fiction " Les mots que je n'ai pas su te dire " les interlignes avec les saisons x)

* Sauf avec Edo-tensei x)


	2. Automne

Et voilà le deuxième OS de la série Saisons :D Après l'Hiver, voici l'Automne x)

Arriverez-vous encore à deviner le couple et le narrateur avant la fin ? Bonne chance !

* * *

Il l'observe, il ne fait que ça. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, il sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il esquisse un sourire triste en l'observant, toute l'amertume cachée dans son coeur venant se refléter sur son visage. Il est étonnamment lucide en cet instant... Et pourtant. Il le voit, lui et son sourire joyeux, lui sa gaieté naturelle, lui et son arrogance si plaisante. Il ferme doucement les yeux, se laissant emporter par l'air de la musique qui résonne doucement. Il ne se rappelle pas qui a lancé la chanson, qui a acheté la radio même. Il se serait violemment énervé dans un jour normal. Nous sommes des criminels recherchés qui ont formés un alliance, pas des enfants de choeurs. Il rouvre les paupières et avise du regard le piano laissé dans un coin de la pièce.

Une idée le saisit et il affiche de nouveau un léger sourire. Il se lève lentement sous les yeux blasés ou étonnés de ses partenaires. Lui... Il ne fait même pas attention. Comme d'habitude. Ils enchaînaient disputes sur disputes de toute évidence. Il promena son regard sur sa chevelure rayonnante. On aurait dit une étoile. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental... C'était une perte de temps.

Son regard se pose sur ma fenêtre. Les feuilles tombaient en tourbillonnant une à une, tapissant le sol d'un manteau orange-brun mêlé à du rouge, craquant quand on posait le pied dessus. Cette façon dont les couleurs s'harmonisaient. Si on lui avait demandé quelle était sa saison préférée, il aurait sans conteste choisi l'Automne. L'Hiver était trop froid, trop blanc, trop... uni. Et le chauffage... L'été, trop coloré, trop scintillant pour ses yeux fatigués, et la chaleur étouffante pour quelqu'un d'aussi habillé que lui. Le printemps... Le printemps était la saison des amours, la saison des fleurs, et il la détestait pour cette raison.

Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme sentimental, comme romantique. Il n'était incontestablement pas du genre fleur bleue. Il ne permettrait jamais à quelqu'un de l'appeler comme ça. De toute façon, qui le ferait ?

Il s'approche lentement de l'instrument, jetant un regard méfiant derrière lui. Personne. Ils étaient partis. Et pour cause, il n'entendait plus son rire amusé ou les soupirs des autres.

Ses mains frôlèrent la douceur infinie du piano, remontant le couvercle en bois avec tendresse presque. Il effleura les touches noires, faisant courir ses doigts sur leur surface nacrée. Son pied chercha sa place parmi les pédales en fer avant de poser légèrement son droit sur celle de gauche. Ses doigts appuient d'eux-mêmes sur les touches, comme si chacun savait d'avance quelle note composer sans son accord. Première fausse note. Il soupire, fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant. Il sait qu'il est doué. Du moins, il sait jouer sans fausses notes, il sait recopier n'importe quel morceau de musique, mais il n'est pas comme les grand talentueux. Il ne sait pas faire monter les larmes aux yeux de ceux qui écoutent, il ne sait pas chambouler leurs coeurs, ou faire surgir les émotions du fin fond de l'âme. Il sait jouer sans rien d'autre.

Il reprend son morceau qu'il compose au fur et à mesure que ses doigts viennent trouver les touches. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça... Il ne sait pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attend. Il croit... Il croit que c'est peut-être parce que pour une fois, il veut lui avouer indirectement. Il veut pouvoir le lui dire à travers les notes, à travers cette petite composition en son honneur. Parce que c'est en son honneur. Du moins, il le croit... Il n'est plus très sûr de lui-même si ce n'est des sentiments qu'il éprouve envers ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il pense... En quelque sorte il est fier de pouvoir faire ressortir ce qu'il pense. Même si ce n'est que pour un moment. Tout est éphémère comme dirait Deidara.

Les sons continuent de se propager dans l'air, tandis que lui-même est perdu dans ses rêves, tandis que lui-même songe à tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire mais qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage de faire. Et pourtant... Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il sont partenaires. Plus de dix ans s'il ne se trompe pas ? Cela remonte à longtemps... Il a l'impression que c'était hier. Et pourtant que le temps passe vite... Il est un des mieux placé pour le savoir...

Ses doigts continuent de jouer avec assurance, se posant sur les touches ivoires avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée chez lui. Il plisse les yeux de nouveau et replace une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Il a enlevé son bandeau tout à l'heure et ouvert la fenêtre pour sentir l'air frais s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure, lui donnant l'impression que c'est l'autre qui joue avec ses cheveux. Rêve sans espoir, mais rêve tout de même.

Ses paupières restaient closes, quelques fois agitées de quelques soubresauts nerveux mais rien de plus... Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes de quelques millimètres devant la concentration, lui donnant une attitude de pratiquant de Yoga. Ridicule aurait-il dit en soupirant s'il s'était aperçu. Des pas résonnèrent en haut ainsi que quelques gémissements de douleurs précédés d'un BOUM. Sa concentration s'en trouva perturbé pour un instant et il s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes pour sourire. S'il devait deviner qui avait fait une rencontre forcée avec le sol ou un meuble, il parierait sur Deidara ou Hidan. L'un comme l'autre étaient d'une maladresse presque maladive. Ce qui le faisait sourire et se moquer d'eux. Comment un artiste - auto-proclamé - pouvait être si maladroit ? Et Hidan... C'était une habitude avec lui.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et reporta de nouveau son attention sur l'instrument de musique. Ses mains retrouvant leurs places parmi les touches ivoires et de jais. Il se surprit à chantonner également la mélodie à voix basse, improvisant les paroles sur le moment. Il trouvait qu'elles résumaient bien ses pensées... Un millier d'année. C'était exactement ça.

 _Heart beats fast,_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave ?_

 _How can i love when i'm afraid to fall ?_

 _But watching you stand alone..._

 _All my doubt suddenly goes aways somehow._

Sa voix grave entonnait les paroles lentement. Il prit conscience du ridicule de la situation et se félicita que les autres ne l'avaient pas entendu. Ils aurait été charié jusqu'à la fin des temps avec une telle chanson. Il n'était pas une fille ! Il se pressa la tête entre les mains avant de se concentrer sur les bruits là-haut. Tout s'était tu. Il soupira de soulagement, comprenant qu'ils s'étaient tous éclipsés avant de l'entendre chanter. Chanter... Rien que le mot lui donnait des frissons. Se décidant d'un coup, il continua néanmoins à jouer les notes sur le pianos, ses mains courant le long des touches avec agilité. Ce truc lui remuait les entrailles... Il avait l'impression que tout leurs souvenirs lui remontait à l'esprit. Mauvais ça...

Il s'en rappelait de ces jours néfastes où suite à une nouvelle dispute de leur part, les missions leurs étaient attribuées en solo. Il se rongeait les sang pour lui, n'osant évidemment pas l'avouer. Il savait finir les missions toujours avant lui, et les jours comblant le vide de son absence était synonymes d'angoisse pour lui. Ils étaient des criminels... Il ne pouvait pas... C'était immoral. Il savait que les missions seraient toujours dangereuses, bien que moins pour lui, mais il avait toujours peur de ne pas le voir revenir.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps, il s'était rendu compte que son regard lumineux le faisait rêver, ou que son torse pâle finement musclé l'invitait à la débauche. Depuis longtemps. Vraiment, vraiment longtemps. Bien qu'aveugle, il n'avait jamais voulu se le dire réellement, plongé dans l'illusion qu'il n'était qu'un de ses coéquipiers.

Maintenant il le savait. Depuis vraiment trop longtemps.

Et il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il ne s'épuiserait jamais à le regarder lorsqu'il dormait ou dans chaque action pourtant banale qu'il faisait. Une vraie obsession. Il le savait. Ses doigts l'entraînaient lentement mais inexorablement vers une autre réalité. Celle où leurs sentiments seraient partagés, celle où il pourrait l'admirer en toute tranquillité.

Car non, vraiment. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Toutes ses pensées lui reviennent en mémoire, chaque instant passé avec lui. Les plus importants, celle où il a cru avoir une place dans le coeur de son ami. Ami... Il n'est même pas sûr qu'ils le soient alors plus ? Quelle illusion. Mais il sait qu'il n'y a qu'une chose qui importe aux yeux de l'autre, et qu'elle prend tout son coeur.

Il ne sert à rien de rêver. Il se lève brusquement en rabattant le clavier du piano et s'éloigne en faisant les cents pas. Il en a plus qu'assez de ne songer qu'à ça, et de n'avoir que son visage en tête. Il veut oublier. Oublier. Car il sait que lui dire ne servirait à rien. Srictement à rien. Il n'est rien à ses yeux et il le sait. D

Il n'y a plus de place pour lui.

Il va se pencher à la fenêtre, ses cheveux volant sous la pression du vent. Il veut se changer les idées afin de ne plus y penser, il peut très bien y arriver. Pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas ? Depuis tout ce temps... Il a su accepter le fait de ne jamais être plus qu'un coéquipier distant.

L'air frais de la nuit le surprend, il n'avait pas remarqué avoir été assis devant ce piano si longtemps. Perdu dans ses pensées, il a bien du y passer plus de trois heures. Mais que font les autres ? Ils devraient être rentrés depuis bien longtemps. Penchant sa tête brusquement, il fait craquer son cou, sentant avec délice les os émettre ces bruits répugnants. Lui, ça le détend. Peut-être est-il différent des autres. Peut-être... Après tout n'étaient-ils pas tous différents ici ? Des criminels.

Entre problèmes mentaux, assassinats, schizophrénie, malformations génétiques et autres, il n'étaient pas aidés. Mais aussi bizarre qu'elle puisse être, c'était en quelque sorte la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter à cette évocation. Il inspire une grande goulée d'air pour se rafraîchir et manque de s'étouffer quand une feuille morte vient se coller sur son visage. La fixant avec un regard noir, il entreprend de la déchirer en fines lamelles comme pour l'accuser des ses malheurs. Pathétique mais ça lui fait un bien fou. Il sort un collier de sous sa tenue, le fixant avec un amusement mêlé à de l'amertume. Il était censé l'avoir jeté mais l'avait gardé. Il se rappelait des yeux qui se voulaient nobles et dignes mais emplis d'une tristesse lorsqu'il l'avait balancé dans la corbeille sans un seul regard dessus. Plus tard, lorsque l'autre était sorti de la pièce, il l'avait récupéré les mains tremblantes. Et enfilé. C'était son cadeau à lui. Ce souvenir le fit sourire tandis qu'il triturait la chaîne des doigts.

Parce que c'était ce que l'autre avait touché, effleuré, qu'il se devait de le garder.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il retourna s'asseoir devant l'instrument, et rejeta ses mèches derrière lui avec un soupir agacé. Changeant totalement de rythme, il s'empara des touches et se mit à composer ce qui lui venait en tête, n'ayant aucun rapport avec ce qu'il avait créé auparavant.

 _Done it all, had my cake now_

 _Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now_

 _Cold Autumn nights mid October_

 _When you and I were forever wild_

 _The crazy days, the city lights_

 _The way you'd play with me like a child*_

C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait transmettre, ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Rien n'importait plus en cet instant que ces notes jouées, que ces effleurements rapides de touches, que ces sons produits, que la mélodie qui s'élevait dans l'air. Peu importe ce qu'en disait les autres, - dont certaines personnes étaient visées particulièrement incluant un blond - ça, c'était véritablement de l'Art. La musique qui vous collait à la peau, l'air que vous fredonniez sans pouvoir vous arrêter, cette.. Harmonie, c'était de l'Art à l'état pur.

Il s'était piégé dans sa propre mélo-manie. Dans ce concerto qui lui faisait naître un sourire. Un vrai. Le genre de sourire qui vous illumine le visage, qui vous fait envier son possesseur, qui vous fait rayonner.

Seulement soudain des bruits derrière lui brisèrent la bulle de musique dont il s'était entouré. Il continua néanmoins à jouer la mélodie de toute ses forces, de toute sa concentration. Il mènerait ce morceau à bout. Il lui donnerait une fin, triste ou non, mais une fin. Il comprenait enfin le concept de ce qu'on appelait une passion. Bien sûr, il en avait une, mais on la jugeait... Malsaine. Néfaste pour son esprit, pour sa santé.

 _Will you still love me when_

 _I'm no longer strong and enough for you ?_

 _Will you still love me when_

 _I got nothing but my aching soul?_

Le bruit derrière lui s'était intensifié à un moment avant de disparaître. La personne était-elle partie ? Il s'en moquait. Si c'était lui... Non il ne voulait pas y penser. Tant pis, il se concentrait uniquement sur l'instrument de musique. Rien d'autre ne comptait en ce moment. Rien d'autre... Absolument rien... La blanche, la noire, la blanche, la blanche. Droite, gauche, gauche, gauche, droite. Les touches, voilà ce qui comptait le plus. Les touches. Surtout pas son visage. Non, non, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas... NE TE RETOURNES PAS ! s'ordonna-t-il mentalement en continuant à jouer d'une façon plus lente. Sa concentration était troublée, et il ne pensait plus qu'à la personne derrière lui. Qui était-ce ? L'autre ? Ou bien un des membres ?

C'était de la torture de ne pas se retourner. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement juste derrière lui. Qui était-ce ? Qui était-ce ? La même litanie ne cessait de se répéter dans son esprit torturé.

Qui se tenait derrière lui ?

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer strong ?_

La dernière phrase de sa chanson résonna dans le silence tandis que sa voix grave se taisait.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, deux mains froides, deux mains qui le maintinrent en haleine, se demandant qui pouvait-ce bien être. Il ne se retournerait pas. Il voulait avoir la surprise.

Une voix trancha lentement le silence empreinte d'une douceur insoupçonnable chez quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Je le jure.

Il manqua de suffoquer, tandis qu'il respirait d'une façon de plus en plus rapide, son coeur accélérant ses battements. Il retourna lentement son visage, comme au ralenti, pour laisser le temps à son cerveau de s'imprégner de la phrase dîte.

Des lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Il sentait son coeur, ses coeurs, battre la chamade. Le rouge lui monta lentement aux joues tandis qu'il répliquait à ce baiser, de toute ces forces.

L'interrompant brusquement, son interlocuteur lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreilles, emplis d'arrogance et de tendresse en même temps.

\- Bordel... Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais rien remarqué ?

Ses joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle tandis qu'il attirait Hidan vers lui en répliquant :

\- Ta gueule et embrasses-moi.

 _Non... Décidément pas fleur bleue._

* * *

Alors ? :D


	3. Bonus : Itachi

Hey ! Je verrais en fonctions des com's si je dois continuer l'histoire ou bien la laisser en OS. :D Voilàà bonne lecture !

* * *

On aurait dit une danse.

Une danse mortelle, effrénée.

Un effleurement de la peau, la déchirant comme du papier, droite, gauche, le sang qui gicle de la plaie. Un corps qui s'effondre, la vie qui quitte lentement le corps, qui laisse l'âme s'échapper. Et rebelote. Un sifflement dans l'air, dans le silence calme. Trop calme. Pas une hésitation, après tout il n'a pas à en avoir n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas le choix. Enfin, plutôt, il l'a déjà fait. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter, il en a déjà trop fait.

Tant pis, après tout, n'a-t-il pas fait tout ça exactement pour lui ?

Ses yeux rouges brillent dans la nuit. Le sharingan est activé. Il sait que la lune est pleine ce soir, peut-être est-ce un hasard, peut-être non ? La nouvelle fera le tour du village demain.

Un katana dégainé, un shuriken lancé, un kunai envoyé. Les corps s'amoncellent, il n'en a cure. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, alors pourquoi laisser les regrets envahir son coeur maintenant ? Il aura tout le temps demain... Tout le temps possible vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le tuer.

Il saute de maison en maison. Tout le quartier est silencieux. On n'entend pas les cris, il est trop rapide pour ça. Ils sont tous tellement pris au dépourvus... Comment auraient-il pu deviner ?

La lumière s'allume, le sang éclabousse les fenêtres, puis tout redevient noir. N'est-il pas un professionnel, un génie ? Comme on l'appelait... Le prodige. Des ombres sur les murs, il voit sa silhouette assassiner sans pitié.

Ou plutôt sans la montrer.

Mais il y prend goût. Il ressent une sorte de satisfaction à voir leurs corps s'écrouler un à un, eux qui se croyaient si protégés, eux qui avaient si confiance en leur clan. Ce clan... Un frisson de dégoût le prend. Ils ramenaient tout à lui. Il passait avant tout.

Le clan, le clan, le clan. Ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. Le résultat est là, ils ne pourront plus jamais le dire. Il prend plaisir à asséner de plus en plus violemment les coups, enfonçant plus profondément la lame à chaque fois qu'elle transperçait un corps. Des éclats rouges, des reflets métalliques qui scintillent dans la lumière lunaire.

Et lui qui sourit à chaque fois qu'il barre d'un croix la maison pour passer à une autre.

Il décide de rendre " visite " à ses géniteurs en dernier. Il refuse de les appeler "parents". Ceux qu'il aperçoit dans les rues, il passe d'un seul geste à leurs côtés, tombants morts en une seconde. Inutile de s'apitoyer sur eux. Il ne le veut pas, et il s'en moque.

Un, deux. Un, deux, Un deux. La cadence continue comme sur un rythme de chanson. Un, il arrive. Deux, ils s'effondrent et lui repart. On ne le distingue que lorsqu'on meurt.

Une danse ou une musique ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Quelque chose de destructeur, de magnifique mais de mortel. Une contrepartie à cette beauté fulgurante. Une valse funèbre.

Il virevoltait, il se tournait, il plongeait. Le tout en quelques secondes, d'un effet éphémère. Encore ces choses qui ne duraient qu'un instant. Mais le tout se répétait quelques instants plus tard dans une autre maison, dans une autre danse.

Un imperceptible sourire affiché sur le visage, un sourire effrayant. Quiconque qui l'aurait vu en ce moment, l'aurait incontestablement pris pour un fou. Et pourtant, il se sentait plus lucide que jamais. Il accomplissait son travail comme un vrai ninja. Sans émotions. Sans hésiter. Sanslaisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Quoique... Sa joie malsaine le faisait tuer avec plus d'ardeur.

Ses habits d'Anbu étaient tâchés de sang. Mais pas le sien. Il n'avait même pas reçu un seul coup offensif. Sa discrétion et son agilité, tant louées, jouaient à présent en sa faveur. Le seul bémol était sa tenue. Ses cheveux teints de rouge qui n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque peinture, ses vêtements constellés de tâches écarlates. Son visage... Il n'avait pas été épargné lui non plus.

Deviens la mort personnifiée. Ne laisse personne t'atteindre, deviens ce que tu as toujours redouté. Deviens ce qui fait trembler les autres, ce qui fait pleurer les veuves, ce qui fait craindre la vie elle-même. Deviens ce que tu n'as jamais voulu être, ce qui te correspond finalement. Ce que tu deviens lentement, peu à peu, sans même en prendre compte, ce qui a toujours été toi. Ce que tu ne voulais pas avouer.

Deviens la destruction. Voilà-même ce qu'est un ninja.

Mais au final qu'est-ce donc ? Une arme. Une machine de guerre. Que ce soit pour les missions, pour protéger, dans une guerre ou même comme il le faisait en ce moment, un ninja avait toujours été programmé pour tuer.

Dès leurs jeunes âges, on le plaçait un kunai dans les mains avec pour seuls ordres : Vas-y sers t'en.

Mais lui n'a jamais été un enfant. L'a-t-on déjà vu se comporter comme tel ? Un adulte dans son esprit, un corps enfantin.

Ses cicatrices ne s'effaceront jamais à lui. Il a toujours été l'espoir, l'héritier. Celui qui perpétuerait la lignée, sans qu'on lui ait demandé ce qu'il voulait. Il le savait, il n'était qu'un pantin, et c'est pour ça que la flamme de haine sans ses yeux redouble d'intensité.

Son bras virevolte à nouveau, vacille, tourne, se baisse et enfin frappe. Les gouttes d'hémoglobines s'envolent dans l'air comme une mince pluie de gouttelettes d'eau. Sauf que ce n'est pas de l'eau, et que le sang finit par retomber.

Vise, esquive, tranche, abat, rencontre une lame comme adversaire, déjoue et enfin touche son but. Car il finit toujours par le toucher, toujours, après tout comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? C'est son ordre, c'est son devoir et de plus en plus son envie. Il s'en moque de ses choses stupides appelées regrets. Non, non, il n'en éprouve pas.

Ressentir quelque chose pour ces gens ? Ces gens qui l'ont toujours utilisé, et allaient le continuer, s'il n'avait pas fait ce massacre ? Il saute, il bondit et tente d'échapper à cette atmosphère oppressante. Il se réfugie dans l'air frais de la nuit. Cette nuit noire, baignée seulement par la lumière de la lune et quelques étoiles. Il a toujours aimé la nuit, cette sensation de liberté qu'il ne ressens pas la journée, de se dire qu'il est enfin libre, que plus personne jamais ne pourra tirer les fils de ses actions. Une marionnette. Déjà tout petit, il n'aimait pas les marionnettes. Elles lui ressemblaient trop pour qu'il puisse les apprécier. Et pas forcément en bien. Comme quelque chose de faible, qui n'a pas de droits sur sa propre vie. Non, vraiment, il n'a jamais pu tolérer ces jouets.

Et il continue son chef-d'oeuvre de destruction, bondissant de plus belle. Il sait ce qui lui reste à faire. Il n'est pas encore allé voir la dernière demeure. La dernière... Celle où il est né, celle où il a grandi, celle où son frère a vu le jour. Son frère... Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Inutile de penser à ça. Il verra plus tard.

Se concentrer sur Fugaku et Mikoto. Rien de plus que des noms. Eux aussi ont voulu l'utiliser. Une haine sans nom prend place dans son coeur. Ses propres parents... l'ont jugés comme une simple machine. Un génie. Un surdoué. Mais un instrument aussi. Et ça il ne peut le supporter. Le goût du sang prend place dans sa bouche. Un goût acre, métallique. Salé. Inutile d'y penser.

Il balance son katana sur son épaule et saute adroitement sur le sol. Il s'y rendra à pied. Lentement avec grâce. Il marche dans les ruelles menant à sa demeure, les cadavres jonchant le sol. Des déchets. Rien de plus que des êtres inutiles. Shisui avait été le seul qui méritait un peu de respect. Et c'est pour ça qu'il restera à jamais dans sa mémoire. Un héros.

Il jette un coup de pied à un corps qui barre son passage. Il ne leur fera même pas le privilège de les enjamber. Qu'ils s'écartent de sa route, de son chemin déjà tout tracé. Les femmes, les enfants, les adultes, les vieillards. Aucune considération. De toute façon, une dernière fois, le choix ne lui appartenait pas. Le reste ne sera plus qu'à lui. C'est lui qui dirige le jeu, qui fixe les règles. Aucun écart ne sera toléré. Tout se passera selon ses plans.

Il sait qu'il arrive lentement mais sûrement à son ancienne maison. Ancienne car après tout ce massacre, il ne peut plus l'envisager comme la sienne. Il n'a pas encore fini, mais sitôt les corps des parents tombés, il partira. Il ne sait pas où, après tout il verra bien où ses pas le mèneront. Nunekin... de Rang S sûrement.

Peu importe. C'était son choix.

Il aperçoit de la lumière à l'intérieur. Son père, armé, katana en main. Il esquissa un sourire. Cela lui prendrait une minute ou deux, rien de plus. Sasuke était encore à son entraînement, il le savait. De plus, cela permettrait à son cher petit frère d'améliorer ses capacités, et surtout de rester en vie.

Reste en vie. Surtout fais-le...

\- Je savais que ça arriverait un jour, murmure doucement son père.

Il ne fait qu'esquisser un sourire. Mélange d'amusement et de mépris. S'il avait tout prévu alors pourquoi laisser les évènements s'enchaîner ? Tout n'était que bluff avec lui.

A côté, Mikoto pleure. Grand bien lui fasse. Elle n'avait qu'à pleurer avant, les regrets c'était trop tard.

\- I.. Ils sont t-t-tous mm-mort ? bafouille-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il lui jette un regard impassible. Froid. Le sang sur tes vêtements et ta chevelure est-il inventé ? Il décide de lui ôter la vie la première. Rien n'est plus facile. Il s'élance, et sans que son père n'ait le temps de le contrer, voici la lame enfoncée dans le ventre de sa génitrice. Elle s'effondre, les mains pressées contre celui-ci.

Plus une seule parole du côté de son père, celui-ci ne fait que le fixer avec haine, espérant secrètement que le clan n'ait pas été décimé entièrement. Il réalise - trop tard - qu'il aurait du fonder ses espoirs avec son cadet.

Son tour est venu. Le jeune Uchiha ne lui laisse pas une seule chance et lui tranche la gorge dans un seul mouvement. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Sauf que quelque chose est venu bouleverser ses plans. Il entend les cris apeurés de son frère, il entend les larmes de Sasuke. Il songe à s'enfuir avant de rester tranquillement là, à attendre que son frère vienne à lui. Il nettoie consciencieusement son arme avant de retirer son bandeau. Son arme trace lentement un signe horizontal sur ledit bandeau.

Le symbole des déserteurs.

Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il est désormais ?

Des kunais sont plantés un peu partout dans les murs au-dehors. Il sait que Sasuke va bientôt les remarquer. Peu importe. Il se fera une raison. Ou alors non... Mais son pacte avec Danzo est toujours valable il en conscient. Un peu trop conscient même.

Il ressent la présence de son frère derrière les grandes portes en bois, celui-ci tremble. Il les ouvre avec effort et en grand. Le regard de Sasuke tombe en premier sur les corps avachis de son père et de sa mère. Il entre en courant presque, son visage exprimant un désarroi, une frayeur insoupçonnable. La tristesse, la peur. Tout ce qui n'est pas chez Itachi est représenté sur sa face à lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il voit s'approcher les pas de son grand frère, qui quitte peu à peu la pénombre. Ses yeux expriment une question bien particulière, se demandant que s'est-il passé. Question qui trouve rapidement sa réponse lorsqu'il comprend peu à peu, se reculant de frayeur.

La visage d'Itachi se tourne lentement vers son frère. Son sharingan brille dans la nuit, lui faisant ressembler à un animal enragé. A un assassin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Papa et Maman ? crie Sasuke, mélangé entre peur et haine. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne peut pas comprendre de toute façon. Personne à part lui et le conseil ne peut comprendre.

Un shuriken est rapidement lancé dans l'air, lui effleurant l'épaule et va se ficher dans le mur. Ses yeux sont ornés du Mangekyou Sharingan. Il peut dire merci à Shisui. Il ne l'avait jamais estimé à sa réelle valeur auparavant. Erreur... Erreur.

Le visage de son frère exprime une vive surprise avant de se presser l'épaule. Ses yeux demandent la même litanie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as tué Papa et Maman ? Et le clan ? Itachi ! hurle-t-il presque dégoûté.

Il répond d'une voix égale. Presque comme s'il s'en moquait. Peut-être parce qu'il veut se persuader que c'est le cas...

\- Pour tester mes capacités.

\- Nii-san ? Pour...Te tester ? Mais... Bredouilla le cadet, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues.

\- Regarde moi, lança Itachi toujours aussi fermé et impassible.

Il plongea alors ses orbes rougeoyantes dans celles noires et paniquées de son frère, le précipitant dans un genjutsu. Il le fit participer à chaque action, à chaque coup donné, à chaque échange de lames, à chaque sang giclé. Il entendait les cris stridents de Sasuke, le suppliant d'arrêter. Non, il devait continuer, il devait être sûr qu'il le déteste, qu'il le haïsse du plus profond de son être.

Sasuke s'effondra d'un coup, les mains pressées sur ses oreilles tandis qu'Itachi sortait lentement de la propriété. Il savait que son frère viendrait le retrouver. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, il entendit une voix l'appeler en pleurant et en courant. Il se stoppa, se tournant lentement afin de faire face à son cadet. Celui-ci avaient des larmes dégoulinants de ses joues, le fixant d'un air si triste si malheureux qu'il eut du mal à garder son expression impassible et froide. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un instant tandis que le vent se levait, et que les nuages noirs venaient couvrir la lune.

\- Stupide petit frère, si tu veux me tuer, maudis moi, haïs moi, fuis comme le lâche que tu es... fuis, accroche toi à la vie, et un jour, quand tu auras les même yeux que moi, vient me retrouver.

Sur ce, il fixa de nouveau son frère droit dans les yeux, le faisant sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Et tandis qu'il s'écartait, qu'il reprenait son chemin, et qu'une larme venait perler le coin de son oeil gauche, il se disait que oui- peut-être.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il avait quelques regrets.


End file.
